


You Do Now.

by lavenderlotion



Series: Hold Me Close, Don't Let Me Go [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Consensual Incest, Established Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Fluff, Good Peter, Incest, Longterm relationship, M/M, Peter acts like an Uncle, Peter and Stiles friendship, Stiles is in college, Uncle Peter, i love them, legal age, stilinskicest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: He knew the pack finding out about his relationship would suck.Stiles was just glad Peter found out first.Peter is kinda awesome.





	You Do Now.

Stiles took a moment to stare at himself in the mirror of his jeep. More specifically his neck. Well, really it was more of his collarbone/neck area and  _ specifically _ the dark bruise. Bruises?

Fucking John, Stiles muttered under his breath, shaking his head in annoyance  _ ignoring _ the happy curling sensation in his chest. He couldn’t be mad, per say. He hadn’t seen his boyfriend for three months after all, and they’d had sex for the first time only shortly before he left for college, and well, sex was pretty great. So going from  _ woah holy fuck _ to literally nothing for months had sucked. Also only seeing John through his laptop had also sucked. Why did Stiles decide to go to school so far away? Who knew. He was totally going to convince John to move out with him, though. 

So yeah, the necklace of bruises and bite marks he had littered over his neck wasn’t, like,  _ ideal _ or anything, and the fact that he hadn’t washed himself as well as he should have afterwards in the shower wasn’t  _ perfect _ , but well. He was a legal adult okay? He and John had long, long talks about this. Hell, most of Stiles group of friends knew (and had seen via photos and video chats) his  _ much _ older boyfriend many times before. They all just assumed he was Stiles’ Sugar Daddy, not his, ya know,  _ actual _ daddy. 

Again  _ whatever _ . 

So yeah, the first time his roommate had walked in on them skyping and Stiles had introduced John as his boyfriend she barely even said anything. Lea was fucking awesome, okay? He had a good thing going. But the pack? Yeah, they were going to flip their fucking shit.

Hopefully no one would murder him in public?

**_To: my world: im rlly mad u arnt fucking here_ ** **_  
_ ** **_From: my world: You know I would be if I could be. Be strong, remember I love you._ **

Rolling his eyes with more force than necessary Stiles sent back a fast ‘ilyt’ before hopping out of the jeep. 

Goddess help him.

 

At first, no one even said anything. He hugged Scott, letting the Alpha scent him in hopes it would cover up any of John, hugged Lydia tight. He said hi to everyone, sat in his seat and even pressed a kiss to Peter’s cheek. The man wasn’t that bad, after all. He was actually pretty great, and  _ really _ funny, and was friends with John in some very read turn of events that Stiles still did not understand but had also helped to balance out their finances and gave his boyfriend some good investment advice.

But  _ of course _ getting that class to Peter was a mistake, because the man had the strongest nose of  _ anyone _ and  _ the look _ he leveled Stiles after he flared his nostrils. Oh god.

“It is consensual?” Which okay,  _ not _ what he had expected Peter to say.

“Yeah, totally. Mutual love and all.” Stiles explained, looking down at his hands in his lap, “I promise.”

“Alright.” Peter decided, titling his head a little, “I’ll be having a talk with him, however.”

“Peter!” 

“What? Stiles, I consider you family, thus making it my job to protect you. Plus, he can’t give  _ himself _ the shovel talk, now can he.”

Stiles didn’t dignify that with an answer.

“I’ve never had an Uncle before.” Stiles said lowly, blushing a little.

“Well, now you do.” Peter said with a smile, placing a hand on Stiles shoulder, rubbing his wrist against Stiles’ neck to add a heavy layer of his own scent with a wink.

“Thanks, Peter.”

**Author's Note:**

> so in case it wasn't obvious I LOVE PETER and will never do him any wrong!!!!  
> also stilinskicest is my fucking shit okay?  
> i just really wanted to write a little one shot for them!!!
> 
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
